Tough questions
by Nossu
Summary: Jack Darby was preparing for his trip to the Cybertron, he was checking his space suit and items that he would be taking with him. Most important item that he has is the Key to the Vector Sigma, if it was lost mission would be also lost. Other important item was his new energon powered EMP rifle.


A/N: This story is about Jack Darby and Arcee and how they are trying to return Optimus Primes memories, but it's not an easy mission.

**Jack and Femmes**

Recommended reading order

Twice On The Hook (Start of the series)  
No Place to Run  
Things that you can find  
Angels of Death  
The First Night  
Feelings through space  
Emerald green  
Whack a Jack day  
Bullets and blood  
You have my optics  
Wake me up with a kiss  
Prank caller  
Uncomfortable feelings  
Dangerous femmes  
Death from above  
**Tough questions (This story)**  
Lost in time  
The king of the road  
New car smell  
Femme troubles  
Jack in trouble  
You scratched my car  
I'm your father  
Outer space  
I know Kung Fu

… See latest list from my profile

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also, posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

* * *

**Tough questions**

Jack Darby was preparing for his trip to the Cybertron, he was checking his space suit and items that he would be taking with him. Most important item that he had was the Key to the Vector Sigma, if it was lost, mission would be also lost. Other important item was his new energon powered EMP rifle. He also carried bag full of spare items like duct tape, flares, emergency kit. In his left wrist he had a new Cybertronian computer, it looked like a cheap sport watch that you get with the sport magazine orders.

He calculated that all the items including space suit would weight over 150 lbs, he had attached all of them with help of Agent Fowler. The last few days he and Fowler had spent a lot of time training together and every item had been carefully selected. With all these he would not move quickly, but if needed he could drop his bag and gun and that would make him a little lighter.

Agent Fowler looked Jack and asked, "Have you visited toilet and done all the preparations?"

"Yes, done that and I have also taken the energy rations as planned" he answered. Preparations were a code that meant that he had written a letter to his next of kin, just in case if mission went badly and he died or went missing during it. He had addressed his letter to all of them including Arcee, but she would most likely also be gone with him. The letter was now safe in the Agent Fowler's locker and he hoped that he had an opportunity to burn it after the mission.

He saw how Raf was standing there nervously and looking his hands, "Can you bring me some souvenir from Cybertron?"

He pat Raf's shoulder and said "I hope my money is accepted in the local souvenir shop." Raf started to laugh.

June hugged and kissed him softly to the cheek and whispered to his ear, " Promise that you come back alive and remember that mommy is waiting for you."

He smiled and said "Yes Ma'am" and saluted to her with smile, he wanted that his mom had happy memory of his departure, it maybe her last memory of him alive.

He had talked about this mission with Arcee and in the end she was against it because of risks were high. Of course in the public she did not say anything, she would stick with her sparkmate's side whatever he decided. Arcee had looked him in the eye and asked did he know what would it mean to her if he would die during this mission? That was the topic he had tried to avoid, but it had to be talked through. Arcee had explained that if she feels that he is dead she would follow quite soon. He had made her to promise that if he dies, she would at least try to complete mission and bring his body back to the home before doing anything hasty.

Miko looked him boldly asked, "Are you wearing lingerie now?"

Jack looked her in the eye and said with soft voice, "No Miko, I wear now an adult diaper, if I get scared I can pee in my pants." Miko tried to smile to his answer and he saw how she was slightly trembling, he understood that this small girl was near her emotional breaking point, but tried to act tough.

"Miko can you do me a favor and take a picture of me and my new EMP-rifle?"

Miko got suddenly full of energy and started to look at him through her phone camera, "Chiizu!" she said to him and he tried to do his best Rambo pose with the EMP-rifle.

"Miko, stay strong for me and don't lose your spirit." He saw how her eyes got wide, she understood what he meant, that picture was his farewell gift to her.

Miko said "Hai!" with strong voice and bowed her head low.

It was time to go, he saluted and started to walk towards the ground bridge. Mission had started earlier when Bots had ground bridged into the energon mine where Decepticons had hidden the space bridge. Now Bots had the space bridge under control and they were waiting for him. With Arcee he would travel to the Cybertron and in there they had to find the Vector Sigma and load the Matrix of Leadership into the key. That sounded simple, but they did not know how long can they keep the space bridge and where the Vector Sigma located. For location they had only one hint and they used it as entry point.

* * *

Arcee looked her partner and sparkmate optics full of pride, when things got tough Jack always surprised her, he was brave like a true warrior and noble like a Prime. She felt through the spark bond that Jack was scared to death, but still he behaved like he was just going on a picnic with his girlfriend. Not for mission into the dead planet with hostile environment and unknown enemies.

She intended to do all she can to keep Jack safe and now she had a hidden ace in her sleeve. Her systems were fully activated and her ability to defend her Jack had increased a lot. Other did not know yet that she was fully armed and she intended to keep that secret as long as possible.

Ratchet opened the space bridge and they started to walk through it together. She felt how her sister was nervous, through bond she must have felt how she and Jack were preparing to do something dangerous. If Chromia would be here she would have used all her tricks to make Jack change his mind. Arcee know that Chromia would have failed as she had already learned that in the Jack there was more than meets the eye.

Last nights mating was a good example of how dominant Jack could be if he wanted. Arcee's systems started to heat up when she remembered how Jack had spanked her aft with a wooden plank and called her naughty femme.

Jack looked at her and asked smiling "Is this mission making you excited?"

She smirked "Oh! Just remembering last night and how roughly you played with me."

She heard how he chuckled.

She felt herself a little embarrassed, she feared that he felt lot more through the bond than what he let her know. Sometime it almost seemed like he would read her mind and do what she wanted and even some of his answers were exactly what she expected to hear. Sometimes she really wanted him to take the lead and tell her what to do.

"Stop dreaming and transform." she heard him say and she did what was told.

She felt how he seated on top of her and she felt familiar waves of pleasure starting to surface. "ARCEE! We are on the dead planet and you want to mate with me, now try to focus!" he said and made her snap out of it.''

They exchange few words with the Earth base just to let them know that they had arrived safely and that they had a bearing to the Vector Sigma.

When they drove through the destroyed city Arcee felt how the sorrow was creeping in through the spark bond, it was not easy to see how planet surface was completely destroyed and only few structures were intact. It was lucky that road was not destroyed, during the war main roads were Important for both parties and many of them got spared.

"Arcee, where are all the bodies? I would have thought to see some corpses. I know that Megatron tried to reanimate many of them with the dark energon, but I don't believe that he got all of them." asked Jack with concerned voice.

Arcee felt scared, how to answer to that questions, "Well, dead were usually dragged into the building."

"Why? Did you bury them?"

"No, we did not have that kind of custom" she answered and felt that she was trapped.

"Then what did you do the bodies?"

She explained "Uh! We sucked energon out of them and took usable parts as spare parts"

There was a long silence and she felt how he was shocked, she was getting scared that this new information made her look like a monster.

"I see, that must have been necessity." was only answer and she felt how he was getting sad.

Suddenly she got alarm in her sensors, something was coming closer, she drove into the building next to them and transformed. Her engine sound must have awakened some of the Decepticon guards in the area. She activated her jammer and looked where to hide Jack. She saw pile of rusty corpses and she directed Jack behind them.

Building shook a little and she heard how Insecticon let out a battle cry. Arcee looked Jack and gestured him to stay put and she activated her cloaking field. When she stepped outside she saw how Insecticon was going around the building and trying to find the source of the sound. She started to run towards the Insecticon and when she was close enough she jumped on top of it and activated her plasma cutter with full power.

* * *

Jack tried to peek from his hiding place to see what was happening and through the wall crack he saw how Insecticon jerked like some extra weight had landed on top of it. Suddenly bright light appeared and Insecticon's head fell off with sparks. Jack saw how Insecticon crashed down and stopped moving.

Jack heard faint steps when Arcee walked back into the building. He saw how Arcee decloaked herself and helped him out of the hiding place. Now he had a change to look what was in the room. He noticed that he had been hiding behind pile of rusty mech corpses who all missed optics and some other bodyparts.

"What was that flash of light" he asked from Arcee.

"That was my plasma cutter, it's quite powerful weapon in close combat" she said and lifted him from the ground and looked him like inspecting damages.

"Arcee, I'm fine!" he said.

Arcee kissed his helmet and said "I'm just inspecting that you don't have any holes in your space suit."

"We better get moving, we don't have much time to waste" he said and saw how Arcee transformed.

They where moving again and this time they used lower levels of the city and hoped that buildings would hide sound of Cybertronian engine.

"That was a nice kill!" Jack said and tried to start a conversation.

"It was not a kill, that Insecticon is still alive. I did not want to kill it or whole hive would feel it." she answered.

"What do you mean?, I saw how it's head was cut off." he was confused,

"When our head is cut off, we only lose connection between spark and main processor. As long as spark is intact we are alive." she explained.

Jack thought about this information a bit and taking account all the events he had experienced it made sense.

Jack looked the key and saw that it was getting a bit brighter. He also saw that large city was front of them and they headed towards it.

"It seems that the Vector Sigma is in that City" he said and checked with the key.

"That's the Kaon the Decepticon capitol and in there are the Pits of the Kaon where Megatron fought as a gladiator. " she said and sounded a bit nervous.

"Why would Vector Sigma be in there?" he asked.

"Cybertron is build layers over layers so originally that city was not the Decepticon capitol" she explained.

On the bridge to the city they stopped. "We need to walk from here, we don't want to attract more Insecticons." she said and looked around like waiting surprise attack.

Suddenly a large Insecticon attacked Arcee and fierce fighting started on the bridge. He saw how Arcee tried to use her plasma cutters, but this Insecticon know how to fight against them. Suddenly Insecticon started to push Arcee of the bridge and he saw how Arcee succeeded to cut of one of the Insecticon's legs, but for his horror he saw how falling Insecticon grabbed Arcee and pulled her with him.

"ARCEE! Noooo!" yelled Jack in panic.

Jack run to the edge of the bridge and saw how Arcee and Insecticon fell down into the darkness. Arcee was still trying to cut Insecticon off with her plasma cutter, but Jack did not see how it went as darkness swallowed them.

Jack fell to his knees, he was about to cry, but he still felt that Arcee was alive. He knows that there was no way how could he get down there. He felt that this mission was going to be huge failure.

"Jack to base, do you copy?" he said to his comm.

"Base here, what is the status?" Fowler asked.

"Arcee is down, most likely hurt, I can't get to her" he said with sad voice.

"Jack, do you want to abort the mission?" asked Fowler with tough voice.

He thought a moment before he answered "Negative, proceeding with foot." he said and started to walk towards the gate of Kaon. Jack felt great sorrow and pain in her soul when he had to leave his sparkmate to survive on her own, but only thing he could do was to continue with the mission.

Inside the gates he faced display from hell, someone had placed all dead bodies around the main street like they would be spectators for passing parade. Jack took better hold from his EMP rifle and placed his finger in the trigger.

He continued to walk in this nightmare where all the dead citizen of the Kaon were watching silently with empty optics while he walked deeper into the city. He saw rusty mechs, femmes and sparklings standing there like they were welded in place. Many of them had been placed in positions like they were greeting passing hero and some of them where lifting dead sparklings like they wanted the hero to give them a blessing.

Jack felt like all of these dead Cybertronians where expecting something from him, but he was not the hero of this city. Their hero had burned the whole planet down in his mad quest for the power. Now Jack started to regret that he spared Megatron when he had found him from the cave, but then if he had killed him, whole Earth would be now dead or under Unicron's power. He understood that small thing could cause a big echo in time.

Jack checked his oxygen levels and according to meter he had almost full tank left, but he needed to keep his hearth beat and breathing steady or he consumed more than he could spare.

"Jack to base, do you copy?" he used his comm.

"Base here, how are you holding?" asked Fowler.

"Getting closer as the key is now bright" he informed and heard from background that Miko asked what it looked like in there.

"Miko, this looks scary, like from that zombie movie, street are full of dead mechs and femmes." he said and heard how she yelled something about cool.

"This is not a cool at all, I'm walking in the nightmare here" he said with stressed tone.

"Hang in there soldier, you can make it" said Fowler.

"Roger that" he said and continued towards the large building.

When he entered into the building he could still feel how Arcee was still alive and now he also felt through the bond how Chromia was really worried. He smirked, hawing a two femmes as a sparkmate was an emotional roller coaster for him, he had learned that both femmes changed emotions fast and he had to control himself or he would mirror those emotions. Specially Chromia seemed to be good with emotion changes, sometimes it felt like she had several emotions at the same time.

Inside the building he found a large plaza that must have been Decepticon meeting place. He took the key from his pocket and suddenly ground started to shake and crack. He saw how large doorway appeared from the ground with loud rumbling sound. He was about to put the key back to his pocked when saw how doorway flashed with light and started to open. He was amazed how easy it had been to find the entry and wondered how could it been hidden all this time under the Decepticon faceplates.

"Jack to base, I have opened the door to the Vector Sigma"

Suddenly he heard familiar sound and the ground shook, when he turned he saw large Insecticon in front of him. "Scrap!" he said and Insecticon hit him with his servo.

Jack flew several meters back and he felt like thousands of nails would be in his left hand, when he looked he saw that his left hand was twisted like it would not have any bone in it and air was leaking from ruptures that space suit had in the arm area.

"Scrap! He yelled" and sow how Insecticon was getting close.

"Base to Jack, whats going on?" Fowler asked.

He got up and quickly answered "Not now, I'm fighting with the Insecticon!"

He started to run away from the Insecticon and same time he tried to lift his EMP rifle with his only working hand. Pain was starting to radiate through him, it seems that he had broken something else too than just his hand. He knows that he had to work quickly as pain would grow worse after the first shock passed.

Insecticon got close and Jack fired his EMP rifle, beam hit the Insecticon and it let out yell before it fall down and caused the ground to shake.

Immediately after that, Jack took duct tape from his bag and started to tape his hand and ruptures on the suit. When he had finished whole hand was covered with the duct tape and he taped it against his torso. He checked suits displays and no other air leaks where visible. He let out a sigh that had been close call.

"Jack to base, I took the Insecticon down withthe EMP rifle, but it will not hold it forever so I need to move now fast". He said, but did not mention of the damaged hand, he thought that they had enough on the plate already.

"Good work soldier and god speed" said Fowler with relieved sound, he could hear how June was crying in the background.

He looked again at the Insecticon and he remembered what had happened when he had got the EMP rifle from Ratchet. Arcee had taken it and checked it through and then for Miko's horror she had shot Bulkhead with it. Arcee had calculated that Bulkhead had been down about 30 minutes and when he got up Arcee shot him again and this time two times. Now they know that gun worked and several shots did not increase down time. Of course Bulkhead had been angry when he got up, but after Arcee had shot him again, he started to get used to being femme's test subject.

Jack decided to buy more time for himself and he walked next to the Insecticon's head. He took his duct tape and now he taped Insecticon's optics shut.

"That teaches you to mess with me." he said and gave the finger towards the Insecticon.

When he entered into the hallway leading towards the Vectros Sigma he heard how the door closed behind him, he thought that maybe that also hold the Insecticon a bit more.

When Jack walked down to the dark hallway he got the feeling of great sadness, something down here radiated sadness and he felt it. Also he felt how pain in his hand was getting greater and some part of pain was coming from his side, maybe he had broken some ribs too. He stopped and took out some flares and emergency kit.

Jack opened the kit and saw three automatic syringes and piece of tape, he know that syringes contained some military cocktails that would make part of the pain go away and give him a boost. He took one of the syringes and pressed it against his shoulder near the broken hand, syringen got empty and he started to feel how pain was getting down. He placed piece of tape over the small hole that syringe had made. He put emergency kit pack and took flares in his right hand. He let the EMP rifle to hang in its strap near the right hand.

He lighted the flare and suddenly he saw how large this hallway was, he felt like a Hobbit in the Dwarven underground mine. That thought made him laugh a little, was he going to meet Sauron down here or that Gollum? He looked the key that was still in his pocked and he said "My Precious!" and started to laugh, medicine seemed to work.

* * *

Deep inside the planet Vector Sigma activated its surface sensors, it had to know what was happening on the surface. Most of the sensors were destroyed during the war and some point it had felt like full surface of the planet would have been on fire. During its life cycle Vector Sigma and Cybertron had seen many battles, but this last one had really been long and it had killed Cybertron. Most of the Cybertronians were dead and only few had left the planet, but they still continued to fight pointless war.

Several systems told that planet was slowly drifting closer to the star, eventually planet would be pulled in and Vector Sigma would die. That was one reason why it had slowly changed orbit of the planet on every passing cycle. Vector Sigma was slowly committing suicide.

Now something had happened and caught its interest, something new was coming towards it with the key that was given to Prime. Was one of the Primes coming to see it? That was not interesting, they always asked the same questions about future and it had to make probability calculations and give some vague answer to make them go away.

Sensors in the hallway where working perfectly and Vector Sigma would have yelled in surprise, but it did not have suitable body for that. What it saw was organic being that radiated energy, like it whole body would have been a spark. More scans revealed that this being was badly damaged, one of its servo was almost destroyed and it had extensive internal structure damage. Scans also revealed that this being was equipped with Cybertroniand nanobots and those where desperately trying to fix internal damages.

Vector Sigma decided to connect to this being through the nanobots and soon it had first peek in the being's system, but it had to disconnect quickly because pain was so great that it exceeded what it currently felt from the planet. Vector Sigma was now analyzing data and it came to conclusion that being was some sort of organic super computer that had chaos as its operating system. That sounded like Unicron, but there was no evil in this system, only beautiful chaos like in the Universe itself. Vector Sigma started to operate in full capacity as now it was facing something that was worthy of its full attention.

* * *

Jack arrived again to the large door, he dropped the flare and took the key out. The key started to shine and door opened in front of him and revealed a huge chamber with a huge column in the middle of it, there was also bridge that lead to the top of the column. Jack started to walk inside and when he arrived to the top of the column he noticed that there was a place for the key. Carefully Jack placed the key into the slot and he was amazed when he saw how the key transformed.

Jack was tossed back and dropped down to the bridge when parts of the column move, he saw how the key radiated light around and he felt how something powerful was rising towards him.

Jack felt how his hairs started to stand from the radiated energy and then large ball of light appeared from the column and started to fill the key with energy.

"I'm here and I just started the download" he said to his comm.

"Excellent news, we were a bit worried because of silence." said Fowler.

"Sorry about that, I was kind of lost in a thought." he said and still refused to mention about damage and great pains that he had before he took the medicine.

"What does it look like?" he heard Miko to ask.

"This is absolutely beautiful, I feel like I'm in front of some sort of Cybertronian angel" he said and marveled how beautifully light ball and belt around it rotated.

Ratchet's sound came in from comm. "That maybe true or close the truth, we really don't know what the Vector Sigma is or what is its true purpose. What we know is that it stores Matrix of leadership and memories of all living or dead Primes, but old stories tell that it can do much more."

"OK, thanks!" said Jack and tried to concentrate to keep pain out.

Suddenly swarm of scraplets appeared and attacked the key holder. Jack let out of sream and started to hit them with the EMP rifle, but some scrapplets liked to eat that too.

"Scraplets!" he yelled in the comm.

"Oh, no!" said Ratchet in the comm.

Jackfought against scraplets, but there was so many of them and when he got one out, two replaced it. He heard sound of engine coming from the hallway and he started to hope that it was Arcee, but no it had to be the Insecticon that had some duct tape on its face.

"Do you want a rematch?" he yelled to the Insecticon and raised his EMP rifle and he saw how the Insecticon took step backwards. For a short time Jack felt like a champion, but then he noticed that the Insecticon was afraid of scraplets. Also there was a scraplet eating his EMP rifle so it was useless now.

"Oh! come on!" he yelled and tossed his riffle and scraplet towards the Insecticon.

Suddenly all the scraplets saw the Insecticon and attacked it. The Insecticon tried to fight, but it failed and fell down from the bridge with the scraplets. Jack looked how they disappeared into the depths of the planet.

"Jack to base, I eliminated Scraples and Insecticon, continuing with the download." he said to his comm and tried to sound casual.

"OH? Eh! Good! well keep up with the good work" Said Fowler with amazed tone.

* * *

All this time Vector Sigma had monitored this being and now it admired how this small being had removed scraplets and destroyed the large Insecticon with minimal effort. To make it all more admirable Vecrtor Sigma had calculated beings survival probability when the Insecticon appeared to almost near the zero and now this being had cleared the bridge and seemed to be impatient.

Vector Sigma decided to communicate with the being and connected to its Cybertronian computer because it had all the language packets available. Vector Sigma made beings computer to alarm.

"Oh um. Jack here, who is there?" asked Jack from his wrist computer.

"I am Vector Sigma. Before Cybertron was, I was"

Vector Sigma saw how being was surprised and it decided to grant him a chance to make a question, like it had given to many Primes before.

"You may ask a question and I will answer" it said through the wrist computer and started to wait with full processing capacity ready. Vector Sigma was sure that this being called Jack would ask something stunning.

"How long will this download still last?" Jack asked.

Vector Sigma was in shock, this was not what it had expected. Simple question and it did not know how to answer to it. What was time reference that this Jack was using? Language pack contained some time related word, but no conversion units. First time in its existence Vector Sigma felt embarrassed and that caused a new internal revelation that made it more confused.

"I can't answer to your question, it is too difficult one, do you want to change it?" was only thing it got out and it felt like it wanted to fall back into the core of the planet and hide there. This feeling of shame was new revelation to it and caused a lot of calculations. This being called Jack was really something different.

"Well try to lie at least, my computer in the home does that when it shows how long I have to wait before download is complete" said Jack.

Again new internal revelation that made Vector Sigma confused, but it decided to try.

"5 minutes in your time units" it said and saw how being called Jack let out a sigh.

Now as this being called Jack was so close that Vector Sigma could use all it sensor power for scanning. Soon there was clear atom level map of Jack in his memory bank, but still it missed vital informations form internal systems.

"Can I connect to your neural network?" asked Vector Sigma from Jack.

"If you want, just don't mess with anything" answered bored Jack.

* * *

Jack's wounds made him tired, he knows that if he falls to sleep he will not wake up. He tried to avoid thinking how long it would take to walk back to the space bridge and will his oxygen or strength be enough. He had decided that he would at least try it and die doing something important.

Now he though that this Cybertronian super computer was connected to his wrist computer for more information or what ever that neural network was.

After he had waited sometime, he decided to use his comm "Jack to base."

"Base here, how it is going?" Asked nervous Fowler.

"Download is still ongoing" he explained

"There is huge amount of data in there so it takes time" said Ratchet.

"Yes I know, I asked from Vector Sigma and it said five minutes and it was 10 minutes ago" explained Jack and thought that this sounded so familiar like the computer in home.

"You did WHAT?, You talked with the Vector Sigma and only Prime can do that! AND it granted you right for the question and you asked how long the download last!" yelled Ratchet in the comm.

Suddenly Jack felt that someone was in his head looking his memories and checking his spark bond connections. Suddenly he understood that he had given Vector Sigma access to him self and not to the wrist computer.

"Oh! Srcap" he said and facepalm himself.

Jack heard engine sound from the tunnel and saw how Arcee came out of it.

"Arcee!" he yelled and run to her.

"Jack you are hurt and badly!" said Arcee and took him gently in her servos.

"Is that Vector Sigma?" asked Arcee with her optics wide.

"Yes, and it is late with the download" said annoyed Jack.

* * *

Vector Sigma was confused, now there was Cybertronian femme and it had attached herself to the being called Jack and all the femme's feelings were flooding into the Vector Sigma. It tried to disconnect from Jack's neural network, but femme's feelings just kept flooding into it.

Vector Sigma noticed that download was now completed, it had made it little slower just to get more time to study this Jack. Now it was time to lower its presence back into the planet core. It decided that it really needed to study all the information it had obtained and evaluate its own existence, maybe it would be good to be here for little longer and see what was happening with this Jack.

Vector Sigma started the key release process and upper level sensor started to shut down when its presence started to float down to the planet's core.

* * *

Arcee was worried about Jack, her scanners showed that Jack's arm was broken in several places and that he had damage in his internal organs. She had to hurry and get Jack back fast as she can.

"Jack lets go, take the key!" she said and transformed.

She felt how hurt Jack was and saw how hard it was to get on top of her. Soon Jack was holding on her with his only working hand and she started to speed towards the space bridge.

"How did you get out of that fall?" Jack asked.

"Jump jets saved me and helped me to boost out there." She said and saw how Jack started to smile his warm smile.

When hey arrived to the space bridge they soon notice that things where not right, base and bots failed to communicate.

"I go first and wait few seconds and step after me" she instructed and transformed and sped through space bridge.

Inside the energon mine Arcee faced Megatron and attacked best as she can. Her impact speed pushed Megatron to the back of the mine and she started to shoot at the old bucket head much as she can, but finally Megatron got her in his grip.

"Now hand me the key" he demanded and started to squeeze her.

From corner of her optics she saw how Jack had completed upload into the Optimus and also Megatron saw that and he dropped her.

While Megatron fought with Optimus Prime, she run to her Jack and grabbed him in her servos and tried to keep him safe from fighting titans.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchtd started to function again and soon they had ground bridge to the base. Arcee did not hesitate to take Jack in fast as she can.

In the base she yelled "June quickly, Jack is badly hurt from inside and his arm is badly broken." She placed Jack in the medical berth and started to cut his space suit off. What they saw was that his left side was completely covered on bruises and his hand also on bruises and some of the bones where sticking almost out of the skin.

Other bots came in from the ground bridge and Ratchet started immediately help with June and pushed Arcee out of the way.

She was standing there and holding her servos around her chest. Optimus came to stand next to her with concerned and sad look in his optics.

"You better remember what he did today to save your memories or I will rip your optics out" she said to Optimus and walked next to Jack's berth.

Late that evening there was a quiet moment and when Jack was stable Arcee took his hand on her servo and held it gently. Jack looked at her and smiled warmly, she felt that all was OK again.

"Oh! Jack, can I ask you a question?" she asked and held Jack's hand.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" he asked with faint voice.

"Well, who is this new femme that you have bonded? I can feel that you have now three femme sparkmates, me and Chromia and this new one." she asked and wondered when Jack had time to meet new femme and bond her.

"OMG! Noooo!" yelled Jack and passed out.

* * *

A/N: This story was really hard to translate as it was originally so long (+10k words), I had to cut many things out of it and now I feel like really tired. I think I have to take a break and evaluate do I want to continue with these stories.

Well, let me know in the review if you figured out who the Jack's new girl is and what you think this means for Jack.

**If you read any of my stories please review, just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


End file.
